Secret Princess
by CiCi Phantomhive
Summary: "'No…" I moaned. He stopped and laughed, a sound much deeper and richer than his voice alone. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked and I knew he was mocking me." WARNING:There'll be smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. All credit goes to Isayama =) I'm just your average fangirl. Enjoy!**

* * *

He looks at me then back at Eren, both of us facing him. I know he can't see it in his brother's eyes, but I can. He's confused and doesn't know whether to be loyal to his country or to his soul.

"You know this is the right thing to do." Eren reasons, he knows that Levi doesn't waver when he kills; he'll shoot for sure. "Kill her."

He tightens his arm around my neck as I hold on to his sleeves, exposing my chest. "Levi-" I said breathless. I thought about all the moments we had shared together; was this really it? After all the pieces of my heart I've let him see… and touch, he was really going to go through with it. I knew that Levi despised being deceived. At that moment I saw the determination in his silver eyes, and I knew what would happen.

"I'm sorry little sister," Eren whispered in my ear, no trace of sarcasm in his voice. "It was very nice knowing you."

Levi lifted the gun and pointed it toward me. I saw then… yellow flowers, in full bloom. He was smiling then, something I rarely saw and was certain no one else had seen. _I love you_ he had said. Thinking about it now, I finally understood and knew what to say.

He looked into my eyes and I discovered that he was thinking about the same thing. With all the strength I could muster I smiled then spoke. "I love you too, Levi." His eyes widen just enough to show his shock and his mouth dropped slightly open. Before I knew it, my ears were buzzing from the sudden loud noise.

He had pulled the trigger and my eyes blurred with blood as I went limp. He'd shot me.

* * *

**Some months earlier**

"Do you think it'll be ok?" Hanji asked excitedly. She, as well as me, was fed up being trapped in the same four walls, walking the same corridors, sharing my fate.

Hanji was my main nurse, in fact, the only nurse I had allowed to look after me. Father pleaded me to choose at least five more but I refused. I trusted her. Part of it was because of the fact that we'd grown together. Her mother was my mother's nurse, the most trusted one; she had aided my mother during my birth. So I had known Hanji as long as I can remember. But the main reason I liked her was because of the way she was; she wasn't laid back per se, she was… f_riendlier._ Another nurse could very well follow every rule and be strict with me. Hanji was almost as reckless as I was and sometimes it got her into more trouble than I'd like. "It'll be fine. Besides, father is working in his study right now. He won't even know we're gone."

My father is King Dot Pixis, therefore, I am Princess Petra. He raised me in secret, very few know of my existence. The reason for this is that our country is at war with the southern country right below us. Inceles. They have been in dispute with our country, Veulicius, since before I was born. Thirty-three years to be exact. This resulted from my grandfather, King Loucas V, declaring war on the previous king of Inceles: King Viktor XI. King Viktor tried to invade our country because of the lack of fertile land in Inceles. His troops killed hundreds of our countryside people causing my grandfather to grow furious. Since then, a wall has been built to prevent Incelestinians from crossing to our country and vice versa; what once was friendship is now hatred.

How does this apply to me being "The Secret Princess"? Well, in reality, my mother, Queen Riko, wasn't the one who was supposed to marry my father. Her older sister, _Queen_ Hitch, was. However, the day of her wedding with King Dot Pixis, her carriage was hijacked and she was taken prisoner. The culprit was no other than King Erwin II himself, King Viktor's son and current king, who had sent trained spies to her abduction. The Incelestinian King demanded 300,000 acres worth of land to be provided to him in order for Veulicius to be able to see its Queen again. If said wishes were met, the _Queen-to-be_ would return to Veulicius in three days' time.

My father complied but to his horror, after the span of three days, the Veulician King received the Queen's casket with her corpse lying silently inside. The King, as well as all of Veulicius wept her death, and swore revenge. A few years later, my mother married King Dot Pixis and became Queen Riko and soon after, she was to expect a child. I was born on a chilly November evening, with the wind blowing dry and cold, and the final apricot leaves descending from the autumn trees. Because of the fear that I too could be taken hostage, my father decided to keep my birth a secret and confine me in the castle until the day I was to marry an allied country's prince.

Today, the Summer Fair was in full blast so Hanji and I had decided to sneak out to attend as Summer Maidens, a traditional outfit which was to be worn by single Veulician girls, exclusively during this summer event. The dresses we wore for the evening where similar to the other Summer Maidens', long silky loose sleeves, collarbone high, tight around the breast and mid torso then, it poured gallantly and scandalously to our ankles, with designs of summer flowers all over their splendor. Simply beautiful.

Hanji and I walked around and danced in party circles laughing and enjoying ourselves. Once tired, we sat on a nearby stone bench, we held sweet bread that'd been just recently in a farmer family's oven, eating and laughing as we spoke. "So, tell me," Hanji turned to me after swallowing a full bite of her bread. "Are you planning on marrying Duke Jean Kirstein from Trost?"

"No way," I replied, "did you hear the way he spoke? He sounded like he thought he was doing _me_ a favor by asking for my hand in marriage. Horse face freak."

"Petra!" Hanji feigned horror by bringing the tip of her fingers to her lips and gasping. We both giggled at that.

"Besides, father would much rather me marrying a Veulician high ranking military man than a _Duke_." I explained, "I believe he won't mind me refusing."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to marry someone just because well, you love them?"

"Perhaps." I replied confidently. "My heart and my dedication belong to my country; my brain belongs in the war."

"Such cold words for a tiny, fragile princess." She said in admiration with just a bit of our friendly humor in between.

"I'm anything but fragile."

"Yes, indeed; considering that you spend your days finding ways to take out the life out of that _lifeless_ punching bag of yours, mistress."

I giggled. "Yes, well, since there's nothing to do but to train in manners as well as in fighting." I said with just a drop of disappointment. "At this rate, I'll be able to defeat the Incelestinian army single-handedly with just a bat of my eyelashes and a polite bow. No broken nails included."

Hanji smiled and shook her head. _You're hopeless._

"Prin- !" I heard someone call near us. I turn to find Sasha and her brother Connie, he's struggling to keep her mouth shut as they approach us.

"Are you crazy!" he loudly whispers to her just enough for the four of us to hear. "What do you think you're doing addressing the princess with her royal name in public?" Connie and Sasha are two of the younger servants in the castle; I rarely see them since they work in the garden and kitchen.

At that realization, Sasha seems to go mad grabbing her hair and silently screaming in overly-dramatic shock. She drops to her knees and I grab her elbow. "Get up. You'll ruin your Maiden dress." _What are they doing here?_ "Shouldn't you two be back in the castle?" I ask.

"Shouldn't you? What if someone sees you and you two get in trouble with His Royal Highness?" Connie seemed to grow anxious.

"Don't worry," Hanji grinned at Connie, "we just sneaked out for a little bit. We'll be back before bed time."

"Single young servants are allowed out the castle for the Summer Fair." Explained Sasha, now composed. "Connie and I attend every year." She smiles. _I should've figured._

"Hanji, you should be more careful with the princess." Connie scolds her.

"I've been taking good care of her!" Hanji argues. "Look! She's happy and in one piece."

"I guess it won't hurt if we tag along though." He counters.

'"Princess, do you mind?" Sasha asks respectfully and quietly enough this time.

"Not at all, the more the merrier." I smile politely.

We start walking toward the men juggling fire poles. We watched just for a little bit until we decided we were bored; Hanji and I admitted that we were feeling weary and decided to head back. Connie and Sasha decided it was a good idea to at least escort us back to the castle. We saw a group of young Summer Maidens and teenage boys suddenly rush with excitement toward the castle's speech lawn. This was where my father usually gave any important announcements to the people and things of the like. Connie jumped around to face us quickly, startling all three of us, terror written all over his face.

"It's time!" he exclaimed. "King Dot Pixis is about to give his greetings to the people at the fair!"

_Crap! How had I forgotten?_ "The entrance is blocked by guards at that time!" Hanji panicked. "We're so busted. Even if we wait for them to disperse we would be late and he'll know we're not in the castle."

"I know another way!" Sasha said nervously. "There's the entrance by the kitchen in the back. I carry the key since I'm the one in charge of stacking the potatoes."

"Perfect!" Hanji claps her hands together. "Then let's hurry. We've got to go through the forest."

We sprint across the food and toy stands until we reach the forest right behind the back side of the castle. Hanji gets tired quickly from running and honestly I'm panting myself. "Let's slowdown." Says Connie, understanding our struggle. Sasha is just a bit less tired than us but almost as worn out. We haven't run much but I can faintly hear the cheers and laughter of town. We walk a little longer.

"It should be just two more minutes within walking-distance that way." Sasha points ahead.

We continue walking as I realize that this is the 9th time we've snuck out and never been caught by any castle guards. I smile feeling a little sly for that.

I hear him before I feel him. A man has grabbed me from behind and is holding my mouth shut with one gloved hand and my limbs next to my body with the other. Connie, Sasha, and Hanji turn around at the sudden sound of my struggle and they're taken down and position the same way as me fast enough as we're all hoisted to the woods. I kick and futile screams come out of my throat but they're not loud enough. I look to my left where a carriage is waiting for _us_ apparently.

I look at the man holding Hanji and right there, on his left shoulder, I see something that makes my mind go blank and my blood run cold. A pair of wings pointing outward from each other is ingrained on the smooth black material of his shirt. I_ncelestinian spies._

I struggle; harder this time. With my elbow, I manage a blow right in between his ribcage earning me a groan and a loosened arm. As I try to wiggle off his grasp, another man comes from behind and firmly grabs my wrists, pulling me back as my primary aggressor composes himself and grips me harder than before. Just as I'm about to be stepped into the carriage, something hits the back of my head and my world goes black.

* * *

I awake in a dark place I don't recognize that smells like metal and wetness. I get up from the hard bed and look ahead of me. A set of bars separates me from two watching guards. I'm in a cell, possibly a dungeon. I groan as I feel a spreading sharp pain at the back of my skull, this alerts the guards to look in my direction as I'm sitting on the _bed._

"She's awake" one of them states. "Call commander Levi." At this, the other guard walks away and I hear the screech of a metal door opening and then heavily closing. The room is silent once again.

"What do you want with me?" I ask after a while, in the brink of hysteria, yet my voice comes out quietly. The man doesn't budge and I wonder if he heard me. "What," I repeat "do you want with me!" I practically yelled and he still doesn't turn around. So he chose to ignore me. "Tell me!" I'm growing impatient and panicked.

The pain on the back of my skull is growing worse and this state of madness isn't helping it. As I decide whether it's a good idea to run up to the bars and seize his neck, the heavy metal door opens and I hear loud footsteps getting closer. "Leave." I hear a deep rich voice as heart-stirring as the pre-jump to a deep river of cold heavily flowing water.

The guards leave and a man steps in front of the bars. He has black hair and silver hard, cold eyes. It's nearly impossible for me to tell what he's thinking. _Anger, torture, punishment?_ Yet, despite his chilling features, he's no taller than a few of inches from my brow. A rare contrast that is hidden behind his strong posture.

I hadn't realized that he was studying me too. His mouth set in a hard press of the small lips.

At last he spoke. "What may I call you?" Again, that deep voice filled the room and echoed from the walls down to where I now stood, haunting me. It was… _frightening_ and it made me want to tremble but there was no way I was going to show weakness to an Incelestinian. But, nothing seemed to slip this man's hard stare.

"Why should I tell you my name?" I tried to sound as composed as I could.

"Then tell me, who are you?" he inquired again.

I tried to think of a lie and all the possible ways one could tell a good lie. I looked up into his eyes as steady as I could manage and answered: "I am a servant; a nurse from the castle. A _Veulician_, as you may know." I kept my voice firm.

"I figured as much." He said more to himself than to me. I'd convinced him. "There's something I want to know," he then protruded a key out of his pants' right pocket and opened the door. My alerts were instantly on. He stepped inside without closing the door. _Stupid._ "Tell me the name of the Veulician Princess." He demanded and my eyes flew wide open.

"T-there's no such person," I answered and cursed myself for stuttering. "His Royal Highness has bred no children yet." I tried, much more confidently.

"I know you have the information I need. Tell me and you might run a better luck than your friends." He said, with blood chilling harshness.

I froze. "_What_… did you do to them?" I asked, fury flaring through my veins as well as grief.

"They're taken care of." He said as he calmly walked toward me.

That was it. I jumped him, kick first ready to pin him down and escape at my first chance. Effortlessly, he grabbed my foot, lifting me off my feet, and fastened me, chest first, across the bed. The impact nearly knocked all of the air out of my lungs. He held me down with his own body and I could feel his steady breathing on my neck.

"You will tell me what I need to know." He hissed.

"I'm not telling you anything and if you're going to kill me do it now." I was enraged, and I'd rather die than lived imprisoned by this despicable Incelestian.

Suddenly, his face was on my hair and he took a deep breath. He was… _smelling_ me! I blushed in embarrassment. "You smell nice," this time, his voice and _hot_ breath was directly on my ear, on a _sensible_ spot. I'd not realized until now that he was heavily built and I could feel the hard muscles of his stomach on the small of my back.

"_No_…" I moaned.

He stopped and laughed, a sound much deeper and richer than his voice alone. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked and I knew he was mocking me; I hated myself for being so weak. He leaned back down and whispered in my hair: "I didn't know Veulician women could be so deliciously lewd. You're breathing hard and feeling _it._"

I don't know with what strength, but I managed to elbow him the same way I had done with my raptor earlier. It worked because somehow he got off me, hugging his stomach. I made a run for the door but before I could take a second step he was there; he grabbed my arm and threw me back on the bed hitting my head against the back wall along the way. I looked up dizzy and uncoordinated just to meet his ginning face.

"I will let you live because you have piqued my interest," he said "the next time we meet, I won't hold back." And with that, he walked toward to cell's door and locked it. With one last glance over me, he left.

Soon after, the guards returned to their immobile position. There was no point in trying to get anything out of them, they wouldn't talk.

I returned to sit on the bed and thought about Connie, Sasha, and then… Hanji whose struggling figure was the last I saw of any of them. And possibly, the last I'll ever see. The thought alone threaten to rip out my heart. Suddenly, the thought of that man, _Levi, _crept in my head and I went scarlet immediately. How could I have responded to that? I felt awful for having done so. I had never felt like that before and it frightened me to no end.

Pushing back tears, I laid on the bed and thought of my father and the anguish he must be feeling right now because of my disappearance.

_I'm sorry mother, father, I should have listened to you._

With the thought of my King and Queen, I slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**If you have made it this far, then I say** thank you soo much!**

Sorry you had to put up with my crappy work /.\ & if you guys like my story I promise I'll do my best to go through with it (: Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two and I'm sorry that I forgot to mention that I might be making up characters along the way. .~. (Like the two kings on the first chapter). Enjoy and please leave reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

I woke up at early morning according to the small, high window on the wall. Looking around I see that nothing has changed around the remote cell. After all, I was hoping it was all a dream. I hadn't noticed a lot of things yesterday precisely because it was night. It was a bit of rain that had hit the bars of the window that made the cell smell metallic and wet. I looked to where the two men were guarding and sure enough they were there, immobile as always.

I sighed and sat on the bed just as the heavy door cried open. My heart leaped and I started to get nervous, I had to force myself to stay still. _What was wrong with me? Why was I afraid of an Incelestinian? _I kept looking at my hands and didn't look up until the door to the cell opened.

It was a girl, much younger than me. I'd say at least fifteen years old. She was beautiful. "Hello," she said shyly, "My name is Krista and I will be your nurse today."

"Nurse?" I repeated as if to confirm. "You are certainly mistaken for I am but a mere prisoner."

"Master Levi ordered it, madam." She reassured. "Please follow me. I shall get you clean."

"Please inform _Master Levi_ that I appreciate his kind actions but I'd rather not." I replied coolly.

She looked at me at that. Her eyes pleading and I knew she was going to get in trouble if I didn't comply. _She's an Incelestinian, Petra. _Yes indeed, but she had done no wrong against me to deserve punishment in my account. "Please, madam."

With a resigned sigh, I got off the bed and followed her out the door. At that, one of the guards detached himself from his position and followed suit. _Of course_ he would move _then_. The door itself had never been that heavy, it was just old and hard on the hinges. Outside, there was a semi-long corridor that led to a set of stairs_. _We climbed and reached a thick metal door to which Krista had the key to. It opened to a basement sort of room where saddles, broken horseshoes, dull swords, and things of the like seemed to be kept.

We walked past the junk tables to another door which led to yet _another _set of stairs. Boy did they think I was dangerous to keep me _this_ confined. Thankfully, I discovered that this was the last of it. We came to a final door that was to end at the underside of two grand escalators; these spilled from a second floor and came to rest on a main salon. The floor was of a brilliantly polished marble and at the center laid the symbol of Incelestinians, _The Wings of Freedom. _The room itself had pulsing red walls and a golden ceiling and columns, a few flower vases sat on tables here and there making the salon that much more beautiful and fragrant.

I followed Krista up the right staircase and into a seemingly endless corridor with lots of doors. Rooms it seemed. Finally, after a long journey, we reached what was to be the room I'd occupy and the guard that'd tailed us left. I peered around and found the room very similar to mine back in the castle; equally big and furnished. Some contrasts could be noticeable, like the cultural feel to it. Where Veulicius was all soft, light, gentle colors; Inceles was vibrant, firm, and dominant.

"This way, madam." She led me through a door located at the corner of the room and I found myself facing an enormous tub, already prepared with warm water.

I obediently peeled my Summer Maiden, now filthy, dress off and stepped inside the tub.

She started washing my short orange hair then my shoulders down to my back. "You must despise this." I commented.

"Despise what, madam?" she asked lightly.

"Please, call me Petra." I corrected. "For you and I are both mere servants, there's no need for formalities." She continued to scrub my back. "And I mean, _this_, having to take care of a Veulician."

She giggled and it was a sweet sound. "Well, _Miss Petra… _I should, shouldn't I?" I saw her smile at me through the mirror in front of the tub. "You see, my father was Veulician, and my mother was Incelestinian. King Erwin killed my father, and my mother for _betrayal_. I had spent almost my entire life wandering the streets of Inceles. Then one day, Master Levi took me in, clothed me and fed me. I owe him my life." She spoke with gratitude.

"But he's cruel. He punishes you if you don't perform accordingly." I stated confused.

"Nonsense, Miss Petra." She said "He treats his servants quite fairly you will see."

I didn't know what to say to this. The girl wasn't lying. Had I judged him poorly? No, he'd definitely treated me horribly yesterday.

"He's strict and harsh with his words but deep down he cares for his family and I'd dare say his servants as well. He's a great leader."

"Though he lacks a bit of… _stature_." I teased. We both giggled and it was at that moment that I missed Hanji the most. This reminded me of the moments like this that we'd shared. I wondered if he had really done something to her. The thought of it made me fume and I remained silent for most of the bath.

Before my anger could turn into rage, she spoke again. "But you're not tall yourself, Miss Petra." She observed. "It's a good match in my opinion."

"Oh no," I clarified, "he merely wants information from me then he will kill me."

"That's not possible." She said. "You see, I believe that if he wanted just information from you before killing you," she hesitated, "…he would have used _other_ means to do so long ago."

In a way, she was right. What was the commander planning?

After the bath, Krista dressed me in a long comfortable dark green gown that the commander had requested I'd wear. Then, she walked me down a few corridors until we came to a stop in front of a pair of tall doors: the commander's study. She said he had wanted me to present myself there after she was done. She gently knocked on the door three times. "Come in." And once more I heard that dense, smooth voiced like spilling honey. Krista walked in before me and asked if he needed anything else. After he assured her that he'd be fine, she excused herself, and left.

He looked at me with piercing silver eyes that gave nothing away. "You wanted to see me, commander?"

He looked back down at the documents on his desk. "How long have you been working for the Veucilian Royal Family?"

_Don't panic_. "My entire life, sir."

"How well do you know the king?"

"Not so well, since I'm too young to be of any aid to him."_ That's it. Keep your answers brief and credible._

Pause. "What do you know about me?"

"What I've learned from my stay in the dungeon. You're the commander of the Incelestinian troops."

He looked back up at me then, stood up, and started pacing toward me. My mind started racing and my hands went cold. He didn't stop until he stood a foot away from me_. _"What else?"

I suppressed a shudder. "Nothing more."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five." I lied. Twenty-five years ago my mother wasn't married to my father yet.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and drew me across the room to his desk. He laid me on top of it and held me captive until I ceased my struggle. "Now, I would like to know the name of the woman I'm about to fuck, yes?" He grinned while saying those words.

"Let go of me." I said in a useless attempt to escape once again.

Commander Levi leaned down and kissed me. Hard and forceful, but steady. I wanted to give in, but I couldn't. I shouldn't; for the sake of my dignity as a Veucilian. I did _not _like this man. I did _not, I did not._ Desperate, I bit down hard on his bottom lip and he groaned in pain. He leaned back to look at me, amazed but never for a second allowing me to escape. He gave a harsh laugh and pulled my forearm bringing the rest of my body up and over his shoulder, carrying me and holding my legs in place. I gripped at his shirt to steady myself as I tried to kick him but my legs wouldn't go any further than my knee would allow.

Levi made his way to the door, opened it and walked to the opposite hallway. I kept drumming his back with my fists as best as I could. "Harder," he said while he opened the door to the largest room I had seen yet. _His_ room. "Come on. I want to feel my bruised muscles tomorrow and feel pleasure just thinking about it." I blushed and felt heat spreading… and then, I punched him even _harder_ until he tossed me onto his enormous bed.

I shifted to the side attempting to _crawl_ off the bed soldier style. But Levi grabbed my ankles and pulled me back down on the bed while spreading my legs to straddle him. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of my frantic wrists and put them over my head, restraining them with his right hand. I cursed my wrist for being so damn small. With his free hand he lifted my left thigh and pressed his body completely on me and kissed me once more. This time, I felt his erection standing loud and proud in between my legs; right _there _and I gasped. Levi took this opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. His tongue found mine and at their touch, I felt electricity pulsating deep within me.

He felt it too because then, he quickly picked up his pace and I could feel his hunger. Levi began grinding his hips against my groin and I couldn't help but let out a moan every time he touched my sensitive part. I felt my control start to slip within my fingers and _right_ _then_ he thrust his tongue deeper, startling me. He was kissing me harder and faster; I was growing desperately out of breath. Suddenly, he broke the kiss to my dismay and asked: "Your name?" I reluctantly shook my head. He kissed me again, in the same manner as before and I was soon deprived of breath again.

He stopped, leaned back, and fixed his gaze on me; his pupils had dilated with lust. He said once again, "Tell me your name." His voice had gone completely husky and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"P-Petra." I muttered with swollen lips and he grinned, pleased.

He kissed me once more and let go of my wrists. "Well, I want to fuck you into the bed. What do you say, _Petra_?" he said.

I lost it. I reached up and grabbed his hair pulling him down; he kissed me and I _kissed_ him back. _This is wrong, so, so very wrong. _My hands kept moving on their own and I felt captivated. I pulled his surprisingly silky hair and he moaned in pleasure, a sound so deep in his throat that seemed to wake something wilder within me. He worked his hands about me, touching and positioning. He removed the green gown leaving me in my soft, white under-slip. Everything around occupied no room in my mind at this moment. There was just his mouth and… his _eyes_. I realized then that he was staring at me; he knew that he'd won and I could see it in his eyes.

"Uhn…" He grunted as I pulled up my knee to meet his stomach. He rolled off, gasping for air. I got up and sat on the bed, pulling my arms about me.

"I will _not…_ go down…" I said breathlessly, "like this… by _you_." I spit out the last words in disgust. He composed himself rather quickly and reached for me again, grabbing my hips and pushing himself up in front of me. My hands went methodically to his upper arms, attempting to pry him off.

"I was hoping so," he said. Then, he _smiled_. Never… he had _never_ smiled before. He face didn't show his usual hard expression nor did he look smug like he had while talking about sex. And I could have sworn that his eyes could see through mine all the way down to my soul.

Intense heat started to creep my cheeks and I knew he had noticed how flustered I'd become. I wanted to make him stop looking at me like he was figuring everything out; I _wanted_ to look away but I found I couldn't. He slowly, ever so _gently_, traced his hands up my body. First my stomach, then my ribcage; over my breasts, around my neck, finally coming to rest my face; holding me in place. He leaned slightly and I could feel how close his mouth was to mine. My breathing, as well as his, became shallow and hitched-

Abruptly, he stopped and clasped the crimson bed sheets, swiftly pulling me down on the bed but still, getting up himself. The next thing I saw was a cloud or red hovering over me as he wrapped the covers over my gown-less body. The doors opened with a _thud_ against the wall making me jump and grip the sheets. _Sixth sense? _ "Levi," the man that entered was younger than the commander; he was also taller, brown haired, and possessed bright, evergreen eyes.

There were two other women with him, one of them was Krista, but the other one was a stranger to me. Well, everyone, but the commander and Krista, was a stranger to me in this place. She had short black hair, and was almost as tall as the man who'd addressed Levi. Her eyes and features were similar to the commander's; but the _odd _thing was that she dressed in _man clothes. _She was wearing the same garments as the boy: black leather pants and long sleeved shirt, the same as the guards and people that kidnapped Hanji, Connie, Sasha, and me.

"Master Levi, I'm sorry. I tried to explain to Master Eren that you were busy-" Krista tries to justify nervously but the commander dismisses her with wave of his hand.

"What is it, Eren?" Levi says coolly and his usual unreadable self has settled in. He's now sitting on the edge of the bed and the boy- Eren, briefly looks at me then returns his attention back on the commander. Levi turns his head and looks at me. "Petra, this is Eren and that's Mikasa," He looks at the taller girl who's staring at me. He pauses still looking at her "they're my brother and sister." This startles me into staring at the annoyed looking boy and the expressionless girl; trying to find similar traits.

"Sorry to interrupt, _commander_," he starts bitterly, "but father has requested to see you."

"You can tell Erwin that I still refuse." _Erwin? As in the King? King Erwin II!_

I sprinted off the bed collecting the bed sheets about me and stood staring horrified. "_King_ Erwin! You're his _son_? You're the Prince and _I'm-" Shit! _"a servant, one that you're trying to _fuck!_" I freak, both because he's the _Prince _and I almost told him that I'm the Veulician _Princess._ I put my hand to my forehead, endeavoring to _stop_ my racing thoughts. "This is wrong.." I said, more to myself than him.

"Eren, Mikasa, please tell him that I've made my choice and stand by it." Levi stated confidently. "Now leave. You're making Petra uneasy." As _if _they were the ones making me uneasy.

"Levi," Mikasa spoke, "It isn't about that. He's requested you as _the_ _commander_ of his troops."

"Let Mikasa accompany Petra to her room-" began Eren but Levi stopped him.

"No," he said in a tone that wasn't to be argued with. "Krista, take her."

"Yes, Master Levi." She directed herself toward me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder, guiding me out the door. I didn't hesitate and followed her back to the room.

"Petra," I heard Levi call behind me. I turned. "I'll see you, tonight." And with that he closed the doors.

I turned around and kept walking behind Krista.

* * *

"Why don't you call him _Prince_ Levi?" I asked Krista. She had left me in my room earlier after asking if I needed anything else. Making sure I'd be fine, she had left with promises of returning with my dinner later and also in case I required anything. Now, she was back and was setting a tray full of exquisite looking food on my bedside table. Unlike back at the dungeon, the ration was much more generous. It was early evening and the sun had gone down not so long ago; the sky was purple and getting darker by the minute.

"He doesn't appreciate me doing so." she explained, "Although I did at first. He quickly told me not to do it again."

"But you don't call Master Eren _Prince _either," I observed.

I thought I saw a bit of red linger on her cheeks for a moment. Since she was looking down arranging a flower vase with new flowers, I couldn't say. However, when she looked up her face had a genuine smile on it. "He's not fond of it either."

I felt a bit queasy. "Well, maybe if you _had_ addressed them by their royal names I wouldn't have confused the Prince for a mere commander." _And wouldn't have given in to his kiss. _I thought about those moments and immediately cursed myself for doing so. I knew she had seen me flush but she didn't seem to mind.

"I apologize," she said, "but if it is status you're worried about, please don't fret, Miss Petra." She tried to comfort without knowing that _that _wasn't what I was worried about. "Like I said, he cares about everyone in this household. Besides, you're no longer a Veulician nurse; you're an Incelestinian _guest._ And not just any guest, _Prince Levi's _guest." She smiled once more. "Would you like to get ready for bed?" she asked after a while.

"Yes." I answered though a bit hesitant.

"Won't you wait for Master Levi?"

"No," I said while she started to undress me and accommodate me in my pajamas, "and I'd appreciate it if you could inform him that I do not wish for him to be bothered. Please, tell him I'm feeling quite weary and that I send my apologies." She finished with me and efficiently tucked me in bed.

Disappointedly she said: "Very well." She straightened up, ready to leave. "Will you be needing anything else, Miss Petra?"

"No, this'll do." She turned and started walking toward the door. "Krista," she turned to look at me, "thank you."

She smiled and opened the door. "It was nothing. Have a pleasant night." And with those last words, she left me to the silence of my own company, and to my distressed thoughts.

* * *

It was very late and I hadn't been able to slumber. I'd been trying to for a few hours but sleep wouldn't come. What was going to happen to me? Levi didn't call for me and I doubted he was going to. Krista must have delivered the message accordingly. _Why on earth did this disappoint me? _

I thought about what he'd told Eren and wondered what that decision he had made was. Also, what could have King Erwin called him for? Perhaps he had found out about me being the Veulician Princess and wanted to use me the same way he had Queen Hitch. The thought of that made me tremble and chilled my bones.

A knock came on the door and my breathing quickened. In the end, Krista _had _come to get me, I thought. I got off the bed readying an excuse to get her to go back and convince him of my fatigue. I opened the door to find Levi standing there. Those cold, demanding eyes eyed me and I stopped breathing altogether.

Good God. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! that was.. just idk. Sorry, so sorry they did do _it _but I promise, they will. Ohhhhh yes they will. I think we can all agree that we all want to see that.

The deed is almost done mwahaha !

Sorry about that *mentally slap myself* anyway, Thanks for sticking with me and my weirdness. \(-o-\) Please leave your reviews, I'd like to see what you guys think. See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I'm soo sorry! I know this chapter took forever. But I have an excuse...read the below if you care for it.**

**I got really sick for like two weeks, during the same two weeks I was going to be interviewed for my new job and I had hardly any time to write. So I took a week to catch up on the story but my computer was being a b*tch and it froze so I had to shut it down for a couple of days. When I turned it back on it had erased the chapter effectively pissing me off! But! Before a healthy being, before a working adult... I am a proud fangirl! Therefore I must write!**

**Anyway, the important thing is that it's already here!**

**RR (Response to Reviews):**

**Blueeyeswhit3: I know I do too ^-^**

**Ame Ichiya: Haha my eyes were glowing while writing it! :D it was like "let's put this. And this. And this! Kyaan~ no stop it Levi!" **

**rivetraa: The feels indeed *^***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There's prickling on the window. I don't know what it is… water drops; faint at first but they became stronger by each passing moment until it was pouring. Time stood still and the sound of rain drops landing on the window filled my ears. Levi kept looking at me, motionless; then without warning, _and _without asking, he stepped inside closing the door after him.

He faced me and I let my hands go to my chest in a protective manner. "It's raining," he observed suddenly flicking his eyes toward the now moonlit window. "Were you waiting for me?" He asked and I flushed scarlet.

I looked down at my bare feet facing his leather boots, as if they would stand up in my stead. "No, I just couldn't conceive sleep." I said, too quiet for my liking. Feeling his gaze on me, I continued. "Did Krista-"

"She did," he interrupted, "but I fulfil my promises." He shifted to my left and I flinched expecting his hold. Instead, he walked around me toward the window. "It's always pouring in this place. So depressing." As I turned, I saw that he was observing the water drops thoughtfully; with his straight posture and his hands behind his back, he indeed looked like the commander of a once great Vulician ally nation. But there was an air of quality and gracefulness about him that just fit him well with his prince persona. _So he's not here to assault me. _He turned then, glancing over at me as if he'd read my thoughts. "But, I suppose that's a good thing." He smirked. "After all, this is _the _three-hundred-thousand acres."

I thought about this for a moment. If this land was the one that belonged to Veulicius, and it was pouring this hard, then that means we're close to the Veulician-Incelestinian border. "We're close… to home." I whispered to myself but he heard it.

Knowing what I was thinking, he started to walk toward me. "You're my lover now. You can't return to being Veulicianmaid_._"

"When did I agree to such a thing?" I started to panic.

"When you responded to me," he said coolly as if it was the most normal thing. "Yet, you won't give in to what you want." He thought aloud. "I wonder why."

Trying to get him out of thinking, because I knew that if he scrutinized the matter any further he would find his answer, I said: "How dare you insult me?" he looked up, clearly unsure of what to make of my words. I explained further "A lover? Why sir, I wouldn't comply with being something as disgraceful as _your lover; _although I am but a simple nurse I have my pride." I stated obstinately. "I've never… let a man in my life and I won't be anytime soon as the situation stands."

He walked toward me then and my breathing stopped as my skin chilled all over. He stopped right in front of me. "You won't huh..?" he repeated to himself, teeth bearing like a predator ready to attack. "Then I'll have to make you." He reached forward bracing me to him; my hands caught in between our pressed chests and I was unable to free them. And then, I felt it: he bit me, right on my _ear_. It was an insane feeling, painful yet, the bliss could almost cover up the ache. Levi made sure not to rip through the skin but he still clenched his teeth _damn _hard. Heat was coursing through my veins as Levi's teeth glided back and forth on the _surprisingly sensitive _tissue.

"Ahhhh.. stop… what are you- aaahh.." _What's happening? "How on earth is this _so fucking arousing?" Without realizing it, I had thought aloud. Not that that was the most important thing in my mind right now.

I felt his lips widen against the skin on my ear while he ginned, bearing his teeth even more. This time, his voice, deep and low, was added to my exquisite torture. "I discovered this back in the cell." He sounded please with himself.

"Mm-ahh!.. nnm.. _stop …hah.. talking.." _My legs trembled each time his tongue thrust forward to pronounce some words.

Not listening, he went on with his explanation. "You responded _fairly quickly _when I complimented your fragrance, whispering close to your ear." When each painful word made a sound, I could feel myself becoming weaker, pushing my body harder against his. I gripped Levi's shirt, unable to stand on my own any longer.

"_Levi-" _He stopped. _Had I said the magic word? _More like the magic _name_. He leaned back endeavoring to get a look at me. I saw his large pupils gaze at me, I knew I was panting hard; he bit his bottom lip and his intentions became crystal clear to me.

"No..." I tried to move away his arms but he wouldn't budge.

"I've _had_ it." He reached down and cupped the back of my knees with one arm as he supported my back with the other, swiftly bringing me up in his arms. He walked the short distance to the bed and climbed in before setting me down. I sat back up and attempted to push him off me. Instead, he grabbed my hands as they swung in midair effectively lacing his fingers through mine. "You see Petra," he leaned closer to my face, "I came here tonight with the intention of taking you. I planned on holding you until the sun rose or well, until you're body gave out." Hearing this, my insides started their clenching; aching at the reasoning of each word.

"You might be able to force me but my Veulician heart will always fight you." I tried to sound as strong as possible with him so close to me.

"That's the thing," he responded, almost _excitedly_, "When you call someone's name like that, you should prepare yourself for the consequences. I _desire _you completely, to the point that I _need _to hear my name fall from your lips _every day. _It's not just your body anymore; I want _more." _He pulled back our intertwined fingers making me fall flat against his chest. "I will make you _fall _for me." He let go of my hands and with his right hand he cupped my face looking deep into my eyes.

"There's no way." I assured, but he didn't back down. "You can't force love."

"You're right." He said softly, pulling at my chin with his thumb to get my mouth open. "Guess I'll have to earn it. So for now, I'll give you this." He leaning in tongue first, and kissed me. I pushed his chest away while his arms went around mine searching for the line of buttons on my pajama. Nimble fingers undid all five buttons quickly and brushed down the collar so gently that I almost believed he truly cherished me. _Impossible. _In a matter of seconds, he had undressed me, so I was lying on the bed and my strength was almost gone. I covered my breast with my hands as he gazed at me. Grabbing my feeble wrists, he effortlessly managed to expose my breasts to him, welcoming his mouth. Levi slowly started tracing wet kissed from my neck, down to my breasts, my stomach, over my abdomen causing me to arc my back in a futile attempt to handle the intensity of his touch.

"Ahh.. _please…_mmmn.." I begged, unsure of what I was pleading for.

Levi slowly pulled my legs up and started kissing the inside of my thighs, sucking and taking deep breaths as he went. In one swift movement he removed my lingerie and parted my legs wrapping a hand around each thigh. I gripped the sheets as I felt his hot breath on my sex; he looked at me, eyes wanting. "Pretty." He said softly, and with that he lowered his head.

"_Ahhh!..haah…h-aah.." _I felt his wet tongue on me, slowly at first but soon his pace increased. My whole body tingled, frantically searching for something but I didn't know what that _something _was. I began swaying my hips slightly to the merciless rhythm of his tongue while incoherent sounds escaped my mouth. In a desperate need to be in constant motion, I pulled my feet up on his back, rubbing back and forth, one foot after the other; before I knew it, my hands were on his hair pulling desperately asking for _something_. He groaned against me and this made me moan in response. Just then, he started circling around faster and I felt my insides begin to tighten.

"_Som- something's…. ahh.. coming…mmn..ah-!"_ I convulsed in an overwhelming wave of pleasure. I felt my orgasm explode and spread throughout my body in multiple doses. Arching my back I let go of Levi's hair and practically yelled his name in ecstasy.

Slowly my body settled down but my breathing was heavy still. Soon, I began to feel drowsy and sleepy; Levi crawled next to me then hugged me tightly from behind, nuzzling my neck with his nose. "I would've loved to make the last," he whispered next to my ear, "but you pulling my hair made me almost lose all control." He sat up, grabbing the sheets and covering both of our bodies.

I could only purr and he chuckled making me shudder slightly. In my sluggish state, I thought I heard him whisper: "My princess."

With his arms around me, the warmth of his body, and the soft sheets, I quickly drifted off into a sound sleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in completely different room. When I tried to move I discovered that there was a certain weight comfortably pressing me into the mattress. Slowly and carefully, I wiggled out of Levi's embrace and looked over at his sleeping form. He laid chest down on the bed, one hand stretched out over me, and for the first time I could look at his rest expression. He wore that ever tragic sad furrow in between his brows, his dark eyelashes casted a soft shadow over his cheek bones and his mouth was slightly open, his back rising with each inhale.

I looked down and saw that he was naked! Well, not entirely naked only his back and legs were bare. His behind was hidden under the sheets. Without realizing it, I was staring. For a man so short, his muscles sure were well built; his back muscles were deliciously curved at all the right angles and the sun light coming from the window complimented his soft white skin, shading it in a soft golden glow. I despised myself for feeling this hunger toward his body but I couldn't help admiring how alluring and seductive it could be. "You want to touch me." I jumped at the sudden sound of Levi's voice. I glanced at him and saw him looking at me knowingly and I flushed at being found out.

"That's not it. I was just noticing that you were naked." I tried not to stumble over any words.

He sat up then, allowing me a great view to the most naked I had seen his body yet. Levi lifted the covers from his mid-section allowing me to see that he was wearing tight, black boxers that hugged his small waist and V line enticingly. "I'm not completely naked." he grinned and looked at me. "You on the other hand…"

I looked down to see what he was talking about. My stomach and my chest were bare, my breasts perked up in his direction. Not only was I topless but I also wasn't wearing anything underneath, not even underwear. _Good God. Did we do it? No, I'm certain we didn't. My body feels fine._ I hastily gripped the sheets, covering my chest, and looked around frantically. I spotted my pajama by the foot of the bed, neatly folded. I quickly reached for it and jumped off the bed pulling it on, anger suddenly coursing through my veins.

He got off the bed and started pacing toward me, but before he could reach me I walked toward him. "How could you?" I asked accusingly while pushing his shoulders in a challenging way. "You went to a lady's bedroom in the middle of the night and _touched_ her." I tried to sound disgusted but I was too nervous because of how close he was.

"I'm sorry if I've given you a bad impression, but I promise you I carry no ill intentions." He sounded sincere and… persuasive. "Petra… I mean to marry you… once you accept me." He sounded expectant.

I stood still, unable to believe what I was hearing. "There's no way. I will not comply with such a thing. Go find yourself a more suited match." It was ironic really. He was a Prince and I was the enemy kingdom's Princess. There would never be a more inadequate yet more fitting match.

"Petra, to me, you _are _a princess," I flinched at his words but he either misinterpreted the meaning or simply didn't see it. He continued. "I don't care for the fact that you are a Veulician."

"Sorry, but I am not marrying you."

"Petra," ignoring his pleading tone I walked to the door and made my way into the hallway. I turned right, ready to walk back to my room but right then, I heard Krista's voice. She was talking to someone and she sounded desperate, like she was in trouble. Well, _trouble_ wasn't the right word… "Master Eren, please. Master Levi must be waiting for me." I peeked from the corner and saw Eren trapping Krista against the wall, his arms resting on it while she gripped his shirt. She looked embarrassed yet she didn't seem to dislike it.

"There's no one here, call me Eren. Levi has that girl with him right now, he won't mind. In fact, I'd dare say he'd prefer to be left alone."

"E-Eren, this isn't the right place-" Eren suddenly kissed her and she hummed in surprise. Reluctantly, she pulled her arms over his neck, pushing herself up as he hugged her small waist tightly. In front of Eren, Krista looked so fragile and small she practically had to tiptoe to his lips. Suddenly, he reached down and cupped each leg pulling her up to straddle him. With his body pressed against hers and her body pressed against the wall, their kissing became much more fierce and needy. I felt as though I was witnessing something very intimate and I shouldn't be watching it.

Carefully, I backed away toward Levi's room and closing the door in front of me I felt Levi behind me before he spoke. "So you saw it." He said. I turned to find him standing hardly a foot away from me; he already had pants on and had a collar white shirt in his right hand.

"You knew? And you don't mind?" I asked while he put one arm into his shirt and looked over at me.

"Well, I've caused enough pain to the brat. I don't want to pile up any more hate." He pulled the other arm into the shirt. "He's my brother after all."

He fixed the shirt and straightened the collar. I grabbed the edges of the shirt. "What do you mean by pain?" I started to button up his shirt and he let his arms drop to his sides, allowing me to dress him.

"I killed our mother." He spat out without hesitation. I stopped on the third button, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"What?" _I killed our mother. "_Why?"

"Because," he said thoughtfully. "I believed she was a traitor." Levi then looked at me, trying to catch some sort of reaction.

There was a small pause, then, I decided to ask him something I'd been wondering for some time.

"Why did the king call for you?" I asked, feeling as though I was about to hear something intriguing.

He looked at me, scrutinizing my face, and then slowly answered. "Apparently, King Dot Pixis has sent a large troop over the border. They seem ready for a battle." _Father_. _He's looking for me. _There was one more thing I'd been curious to find out.

"What did you refuse King Erwin?"

"As the eldest son, I'm the successor to the throne. I told him that I didn't want to be the next king.

This certainly startled me. "Why?"

"Becoming the king requires me to give up my position as commander. I can't do that. My men trust me and honestly I wouldn't trust anyone with the job."

"What about Eren?"

"Erwin hasn't gotten along with Eren since mother's death and Mikasa doesn't want it either. Her reasons are a mystery to all of us. Besides, he wouldn't trust her with it because even though he loves her, she reminds him of mom." He looked sad to mention her.

"Why… did you kill her?"

"She fell in love." He paused, "with a Veulician man." I looked at him. Shock clearly written on my face but still, I wouldn't say anything. Seeing as I wasn't responding he continued. "I perceive things differently n-"

"Why am I here, Levi?" I said without any taste in my voice.

He paused again and I looked up at him. He looked… confused. "I- what do you mean? Like, why are you in my castle?"

"No," I said, "why am I _alive? _You killed all my friends-_"_ My voice cracked but I couldn't let myself cry. I wouldn't.

"Because I like you." My heart leaped. For a moment I considered responding to his answer lightly, but looking at his face, I thought it'd be better if I stayed quiet. "You're so strong and loyal to your king. Besides, you're the first person that doesn't treat me like I'm a walking threat, though I kind of am." He said this last part with a resigned tone. Looking serious once again he said. "You see me… I'd dare say… _equally." Oh no. _

"Levi, don't get the wrong idea." I responded quickly. "I behave like this because I don't like you and I could care less whether you decide to rid of me or not." I finished buttoning his shirt.

"Then why do you respond to me?"

I stopped. _Why indeed? _I didn't know what to say. I couldn't answer his question, but I didn't have to.

"I'll tell you why. You _do_ like me too. Whether it's just your physical response or lust, _I don't care. _There's an opening. Maybe it's small, but it's there_. I'll make you give yourself to me_." He grabbed me then, forcing me against him as he whispered in my ear. "But… this isn't a spoilt prince's whim." He spoke gently and almost vulnerably. At this point, he was hugging me. "I want to make you loyal to me. I want you to crave death when the thought of leaving me disturbs you. I want to become your _king, _Petra."

What was I to say to this? Time stopped and there was only confusion. _Can I accept him? I know that if I let him, this person will make me fall in love. There will be nothing to worry about; I won't be sad, he won't let me. I will certainly be loved in return. There won't be a need to marry anyone I dislike for convenience. I like Levi. I know this now. _My hands went up to his neck and I held him. _Should I let him know? I can give in. It'll be for the best. Father always said that he trusted my instincts… Father said that he wouldn't worry about my choices; he knew that I'd choose what's best… Father… _would be devastated to find out about my betrayal.

I pulled my knee up and hit his stomach, effectively knocking the air from his lungs. With all his leftover strength, he grabbed my waist and collapsed on the floor, bringing me down with him. I writhed out of his grasp and started to get up. He was already getting up too and I made a run for the door to no avail. He restrained me from behind and I struggled once again. "Was that a _no_?" He was breathing heavily both from the adrenaline and from my kick.

I elbowed his exposed ribcage and he crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. "…again?" He breathed frustrated. I started to run but he grabbed my ankle causing me to fall forward. He started to climb his way up my body as I crawled toward the door. It suddenly opened revealing Krista, clearly aghast at the situation before her.

"What on earth is going _on?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Ooof! That's taken care of. Now it's time to write the good stuff :D

I promise to try my best to upload the next chapter sooner rather than later. I'm going to stop being a lazy friggin' sack of bones! xO

Thank you all for putting up with my delay and I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll like other ones yet to come. 'Till next time my little hentai doves!


End file.
